


Twice Lost

by PyrothePirateofAwesome



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2106795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PyrothePirateofAwesome/pseuds/PyrothePirateofAwesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo wonders how one can get lost twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice Lost

Over the sound of laughter a knock could be heard at the door. Silence fell for a moment to be broken by Gandalf his eyes sparkling mischievously, “He's here.” The harsh whisper sounded loudly in the silent room. Bilbo froze as he watched the others walk towards the door. The horrified thought passed through Bilbo's mind please not another dwarf. At this point his Baggin's side reasserted itself and Bilbo scurried after the dwarves. Pushing his way through the crowd he arrived just as Gandalf was opening the door. And standing on his doorstep, in the rain was a dwarf. A very grumpy important looking dwarf. The dwarf glanced around the room and then gruffly announced, Gandalf... I thought you said this place would be easy to find I lost my way twice.” He paused to hang up hood and cloak. It was sky blue with silver tassels. “I would not have found it at all if it had not been for the mark on the door.”  
At this perplexing thought Bilbo felt the need to interrupt with, “Wait a minute you say you got lost twice. Which indicates you found your way once only to loose it again. This is an interesting concept would you care to elaborate? Oh and what mark that door was painted last week.”  
The grumpy dwarf stared blankly at him for a moment before turning back to Gandalf saying, So this is our burglar.” He looked back at Bilbo with a condescending expression, “He looks more like a grocer than a burglar to me.”  
Gesturing towards the grumpy dwarf Gandalf sighed and said, “Bilbo Baggins, let me introduce the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield.”


End file.
